¡Llévame al circo!
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: Luffy se paró con firmeza enfrente de su abuelo... se lo iba a pedir, realmente lo haría... ¡Abuelo, llévame al circo!


**Buenos días, estuvo en mi cabeza una idea pero no podía plasmarla, aparte de lo de Licencia. He hecho este fic, espero que les guste. ¿Se imaginan que alborotó se formaría si estos hermanos fueran al circo?**

* * *

**¡Llévame al circo!**

* * *

Un enorme bostezo se encajó en la cara de Garp mientras revisaba un par de documentos importantes. Últimamente, a pesar de ya no estar trabajando como un oficial interno de la Marina, el trabajo no parecía ceder. Junto con Sengoku se encargaban de entrenar a los novatos prometedores que estaban por emprender en la Nueva Era Pirata. Pero vaya que era cansado… Si tan sólo tuviera la misma voluntad y energías (Sin olvidar la crueldad) como cuando entrenó a Luffy.

Con tan sólo pensar en él una pequeña carcajada se esbozó en su garganta. Pensar en ese renacuajo era muy divertido y a la vez lo preocupaba mucho. Luffy se estaban fabricando una reputación demasiada temeraria. Después de la guerra de Marineford, Garp fue testigo de primera mano del impacto que "Mugiwara no Luffy" causaba. No sólo le habían aumentado su Wanted a 400 millones de Beris, sino que además el sólo hecho de mencionarle causaba revuelo tanto en las filas de la Marina como piratas. Las hazañas del jovenzuelo de 17 años eran colosales: desde la derrota de muchos piratas conocidos en East Blue, vencer al Ex-Shichibukai Crocodile, pasando después al hecho de haber destruido por completo Enies Lobby, la declaración directa de guerra al Gobierno Mundial, la derrota de Gekko Moriah, la agresión sin escrúpulos a un Tenryuubito en el archipiélago Shabondy, la infiltración a Impel Down y su escape exitoso con más de 200 presos, sin olvidar su aparición en Marineford, la revelación de su linaje y además de ello, añadiéndole otra tacha a la lista, el regreso al Cuartel General después de la guerra, tocando 16 campanadas en la plaza, declarándole la guerra a la Marina.

Garp no sabía que sentir con exactitud. Luffy era un chico imparable, desde pequeño siempre se mostró demasiado inquieto, sin poder evitar meterse en problemas. Ahora, dos años después de la guerra comprobaba que seguían siendo el mismo. Los informe del avistamiento de la banda del Sombrero de Paja después de dos años de ausencia en el archipiélago Shabondy sólo le confirmaba dos cosas, una, Luffy estaba recuperado de la guerra; y dos, él siempre causaría problemas.

—Siempre tan molesto, Luffy. – dijo para sí mismo. Sin saber exactamente porqué, Garp tomó un puro que estaba sobre un mostrador y no esperó para encenderlo y fumar un poco.

Todo aquello le causaba nostalgia. Se había esforzado tanto por entrenarlo y hacerlo el mejor marine de los tiempos… pero de nuevo Luffy se declaraba en contra de sus expectativas, al igual que Ace; el cual lo hizo hasta su último aliento.

Leer las hazañas de su nieto menor era como leer el desfile de un criminal potencialmente peligroso, aunque se tratara de un muchacho que todavía no era un adulto en su totalidad. Se sentó de nuevo en el escritorio de la oficina donde estaba. Encontró por curiosidad un cartel de Se Busca de su nieto, lo tomó entre sus manos y observó atentamente la foto del muchacho sonriente. Sin dejar de verlo alargó la mano y tomó de un cajón continuo otro cartel. La mirada impresa de Ace le saludó y sintió que algo le picaba en los ojos.

En esa foto podía observar al Segundo Comandante de la Armada de Shirohige en toda su gloría. Poderoso, temible, seguro de sí mismo. Suspiró de nuevo… Ace tampoco fue un nieto complaciente. Siempre se negaba a cumplir sus órdenes, iba por ahí causando problemas… pero sobretodo, protegiendo a su hermano menor de cualquier amenaza, siempre.

Garp sintió una extraña calidez al momento que sus recuerdos lo llevaban lejos, a un época pasada, en donde ellos aún eran unos niños. Entonces algo gracioso vino a su mente, una anécdota digna de ser contada en una reunión familiar.

Recordaba perfectamente el día. Era una tarde de verano, los hermanos, Ace con 11 años y Luffy con 8, daban los mejor de sí mismo intentando acertar tan siquiera un golpe a su fuerte defensa.

Luffy estiró su cuerpo pronunciando el nombre de su fruta del diablo, preparado para acertarle un puñetazo en la cara.

—¡Eres muy lento, Luffy! – Garp tomó su brazo en el aire y lo alzó sin ninguna compasión. Comenzó a girar el cuerpo del niño como si fuera una honda. Lo lanzó contra los árboles y el grito de Luffy se perdió a medida que se introducía en el bosque.

—¡Maldito viejo! – la voz de Ace lo hizo enfurecer y se volteó completamente enojado.

—¡Qué clase de respeto es ese! – su puño es impactó con fuerza contra la cara del hijo del rey de los piratas. Ace simplemente sintió que era golpeado por una bestia, al momento que su cuerpo se enterraba en el pasto.

—¡Ace! – Luffy llegó corriendo, saltando entre los arboles con la misma agilidad de un mono. —¡Gomu Gomu no Pistol! – el tiro fue un poco más certero, pero Garp lo detuvo con la palma de su mano. Automáticamente el puño del niño rebotó hasta su dueño, dejándole un hueco en la cara.

—¡Te tengo! – con toda su fuerza, Ace se avecinó contra Garp y le golpeó en la cabeza con una vara de madera que había recogido, el impacto fue tal que se lo destrozó en la nuca al momento. Por un momento sintió que había logrado algo, pero de nuevo el puño de Garp se impactó contra su mejilla izquierda y lo atrapó en un golpe giratorio muy poderoso. Lo mandó contra unos arbustos.

—¡¿Eso es todo?! – se burló el marino, mientras se colocaba las manos en la cadera.

—¡No! – gritó Luffy, mientras emergía de la nada empuñando sus manos de nuevo.

—¿Enserio, un ataque frontal, Luffy? – comentó con diversión, mientras tomaba al niño de la cabeza y lo impactaba sin piedad contra el suelo.

—¡Luffy! – Ace salió de entre los arbustos y saltó dando una patada en el aire, intentando ayudarle. Garp tomó su pierna antes de que le alcanzara y de la misma manera que lo hizo con Luffy lo impactó en el suelo.

Cuando ellos ya no pudieron levantarse el mayor se detuvo. Se sentó sobre una piedra y respiró con placer. Siempre era divertido retar a sus nietos, porque aunque inhumano, no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de medir sus avances en batalla.

—Oigan, ¿Todavía respiran?

—Aaaahhh – escuchó un murmullo vago y se río. Los dos hermanos no podían hablar.

—Bien, es bueno escucharlos. – se levantó y sacudió su ropa. —Nos vemos mañana, procuren dormir bien. – y sin más se alejó de ellos. Los abandonó a su suerte, en el bosque, totalmente golpeados y al punto de la inconciencia.

El sol cayó por completo. El único resplandor que los hermanos recibían era el de la luna, la cual brillaban dando un toque plateado a la atmosfera. Luffy fue el primero en moverse. Estando hecho de goma, era más fácil para él resistir los ataques directos. Ace se levantó inmediatamente después, sobándose la cabeza y el enorme chichón que su adorable viejo le había dejado. Estiró su espalda y sus brazos, se sacudió las piernas y ayudó a Luffy a levantarse. El pequeño del sombrero de paja aún estaba mareado, pero podía caminar.

—El abuelo es un monstruo. – suspiró el menor, limpiando su sombrero de la suciedad.

—Siempre es así de bueno. – ironizó Ace, al momento que se encaminaba hacia el bosque.

—¡¿Por qué nunca hace nada lindo por nosotros?! ¡No es un abuelo normal! – gritó molesto Luffy, siguiendo a Ace.

—¿Normal? – él pareció pensar. —¿Y qué es lo normal? – era esa una buena pregunta, pues Portgas D. Ace no conocía otra cosa más normal que lo que vivía todos los días. Si bien entendía la diferencia entre él y los niños mimados del reino Goa, no creía que aparte de ellos las demás personas se comportaran tan distantes a la idea de ser superficiales (como los nobles) o crueles (como Garp).

—Amm, no lo sé… alguien normal…

—Me has sacado de la duda, Luffy. – dijo con sarcasmo el pecoso.

—¿Sí?

—¡No! – gritó. Evidentemente Luffy nunca entendía la diferencia entre el sarcasmo y lo real. —Ahora vámonos, tengo hambre.

—Oye Ace, espera. –Luffy se quedó quieto, algo sorprendente. El niño de 11 años también se quedó inmóvil, intentando percibir lo que sea que Luffy estuviera sintiendo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿No escuchas eso? – el pequeño de sombrero de paja se concentró.

—¿Eso? – Ace guardó silencio pero sólo escuchaba la tranquilidad del bosque. —No escucho nada.

—¡Sí, es por aquí! – el niño de goma corrió hacia las afueras del bosque y como el hermano protector que era Ace se vio obligado a seguirle.

—¡Luffy! – lo llamó, pero el menor no le respondió, más bien corrió con prisa. Entonces Ace logró escucharlo. Era una música tenue pero pegajosa. Conforme se acercaron más el sonido comenzó a aumentar de volumen. Poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta que no sólo era el sonido, sino que pequeñas luces se alcanzaban a notar conforme avanzaban.

Luffy subió a un árbol usando sus brazos y Ace le siguió de un sólo salto. Subieron hasta la copa y de ahí alcanzaron a ver mejor. Una enorme sonrisa infantil se apoderó del rostro del más chico, mientras observaban una enorme carpa de circo que se alzaba a más de veinte metros de altura, tenía luces por todas partes y una agradable música de carnaval resonaba con fuerza.

—¡Es un circo! – coreó Luffy.

—¿Un circo? – repitió Ace y alzó una ceja.

—¿No sabes que es un circo? – preguntó Luffy con inocencia.

—Sí, es sólo que no imaginé ver uno de verdad. – respondió Ace, muy calmado e impresionado a la vez.

—¡Quiero ir! – Luffy iba a saltar para seguir corriendo, pero su hermano mayor lo tomó de la mejilla, la piel del niño se estiró y quedó colgado.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

—¡Al circo! – reclamó Luffy, terco.

—No sé bien de estas cosas, pero no creo que debamos precipitarnos. Además, mañana tenemos que volver a luchar contra el viejo. – recordó de mala gana el mayor. Luffy sintió un escalofrió de sólo pensar en Garp. Entonces una idea grandiosa y descabellada surcó su mente.

—¡Ah, ya sé! – dijo de pronto. —¡Que el abuelo nos lleve al circo!

—¿Estás loco? – Ace lo soltó y cayó al piso. Él bajó de un salto. —¿Crees que el viejo nos querrá llevar?

—No. – contestó con honestidad.

—¿Entonces? – contestó Ace con una gotita de pena.

—¡Pero tenemos que pedírselo! – bisbisó con vehemencia.

—Baka.

—¡Ace, tú también quiere ir! – contraatacó Luffy a lo que Ace se sonrojó ligeramente.

—¡De cualquier forma no creo que nos lleve, tonto! – le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Ay! – se sobó la cabeza. —¿Por qué me pegas?

—¡Porque tengo hambre y estamos aquí parados como unos idiotas!

No se dijo más.

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como el marino había prometido regresó a la montaña, totalmente cargado de energía.

—¡Ace, Luffy! – llamó con fuerza y los hermanos se acercaron a sabiendas de sus intenciones. —¡Bien, renacuajos, en guardia!

—Abuelo. – habló con prontitud Luffy. Ace alzó una ceja, ¿Se lo iba a pedir?

—¿Qué quieres, Luffy?

—¿Nos llevarías al circo? – lo dijo así, sin nada más que su inocencia. De pronto un espeso silencio se esparció sobre los tres. Garp miraba a Luffy con una ceja alzada, Ace estaba preparado para saltar sobre Garp si este intentaba partirle la cabeza a su hermano menor por esa petición tan extraña.

—¿Circo? – se llevó un dedo a la nariz. —¿Hay un circo por aquí?

—¡Sí, cerca de la villa! – contestó con alegría Luffy.

—¿Oh? Ya veo, entonces ustedes quieren ir. – miró a Luffy y después a Ace.

—Abuelo, ¿Nos vas a llevar? – preguntó un ilusionado Luffy.

—Mmm… - se llevó una mano al mentó y meditó.

—¿Realmente lo está pensando? – musitó para sí mismo Ace, totalmente incrédulo.

—Bien. – dijo finalmente y las expresiones en las caras de los niños no tuvieron precio.

—¡¿Lo dices en verdad?! – gritaron los niños al mismo tiempo, sin poderlo creer.

—Sí, pero con una condición. – sonrió despiadadamente. —Tendrán que derrotarme.

En eses instante pudo ver una sombra negra en la cara de los chiquillos. Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, valió el intento. – suspiró Luffy, con resignación.

—Empecemos de una vez. – contestó con un falso entusiasmo el mayor de los dos.

—¿Ah? – Garp alzó ambas cejas al darse cuenta del humor de sus nietos. _"Tal parece que realmente quieren ir… sería muy desagradable de mi parte oponer resistencia… pero un reto es un reto."_

Para cuando la tarde cayó ambos hermanos estaban peor que ayer. Luffy quedó colgado de un árbol, con las piernas atoradas entre las ramas, rebotando como un yoyo y un enorme chichón en la cabeza. Ace estaba tirado sobre el suelo, con la cara completamente estampada en la tierra, prácticamente comiéndosela. Garp estaba sentado en el suelo, como de costumbre. Una sonrisa abusiva se asomaba en su rostro.

—¡Lo hicieron bien, pero no fue suficiente! – exigió con superioridad.

—Eres un abusivo… - alcanzó a musitar Luffy, apenas podía hablar, ya que al estarse meciendo de un lado a otro se había mareado y quería vomitar.

—¡¿Ah, dijiste algo?!

—No… - musitó rápidamente.

—Bueno, en vista de que me derrotaron, creo que no los llevaré al circo. Suerte para la próxima. – se levantó con aire de grandeza, mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso a la villa.

Ace se levantó lentamente, aún le dolía la paliza. Suspiró mientras tomaba a Luffy de los brazos y halaba de él para zafarlo de las ramas.

—¿Estás bien? – preguntó el mayor sin elevar mucho la voz.

—Quiero vomitar… - informó Luffy.

—Si vas a hacerlo voltea hacia otro lado, baka.

—Pensé que el abuelo nos llevaría al circo. – se lamentó Luffy, mientras Ace estiraba su cuerpo para desprenderlo fútilmente del árbol.

—Ya, ya, primero hay que sacarte de aquí, después te lamentas.

—Pero si tú también querías ir…

—Mmm, sí, pero ya escuchaste al viejo. Tenemos que derrotarlo primero. – cuando lo estiró demasiado el cuerpo elástico de Luffy se contrajo y regresó a la misma posición con gran potencia.

—¡Ah, voy a vomitar! – mientras se balanceaba de vuelta.

—¡Espera, no vengas para acá!

Garp observó a sus nietos entre unos arbustos. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, no pensaba en ser tan cruel. Ellos eran buenos niños después de todo… pedirles que lo derrotaran era sin duda una negación desde el principio. Hizo un mohín y chistó derrotado, ni él podía ser tan malo.

Se movió rápidamente y de un golpe seco destrozó el árbol. Luffy se liberó enseguida. Los dos hermanos lo miraron con una interrogante clara.

—Mmm… - gruñó y después habló. —Tuve que hacerlo, si no hubieras quedado colgado toda la noche, Luffy. – los dos niños seguían mirándole, esperando a que dijera algo más. —Y… no puedes estar colgado, porque así no podrás ir al circo. – confesó finalmente, causando una sonrisa completamente súbita en el par.

—¡Abuelo, nos vas a llevar! – afirmó el menor, completamente entusiasmado.

—Sí… creo que sí. – dijo el anciano.

—¿Es enserio? – Ace no podía creerlo.

—Sí… ¡Así que vayan a cambiarse de ropa! – ordenó firmemente a lo que, por primera vez en la vida, sus dos nietos obedecieron sin chistar.

—¡¿Garp, los vas a llevar al circo?! – la voz imprevista de Dadan los sorprendió en el acto y cuando se volteo para encararla se encontró con el conjunto de ladrones, los cuales lo miraban como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—Sí. – contestó de mala gana.

—¡Vaya, Garp-san, no pensé que fueses tan considerado! – elogió Dadan, con cierto timbre de burla en su voz.

—¡Abuelo, ya estamos listos! – gritó Luffy, cuando se hubieron cambiado de ropa. Sin duda el conjunto habitual, sus bermudas y sus camisas de manga corta.

—Vamos. – Garp se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Los niños lo siguieron dócilmente, contrario a todo lo habitual.

El camino hacia la villa fue un poco largo para el gusto de Luffy, el cual estaba desesperado. Caminó con alegría saltando y diciendo lo grandioso que era el circo, aunque nunca lo había visto.

Para visualizaron la enorme carpa Garp los tomó firmemente de la muñeca a cada uno. El propósito era evidente, no quería que salieran corriendo como unos locos y destruyeran algo. Los ojos de Ace se fijaron con intensidad sobre ese agarre, por algún motivo se sintió cálido.

—¡Oh, mira Ace, es enorme! – Señaló Luffy a un elefante que estaba tomando agua directamente de un cubo.

—Un elefante. – dijo simplemente el mayor.

—¡Vamos a verlo de cerca! – pidió Luffy.

—De acuerdo, vayan, pero no hagan nada malo, iré a comprar las entradas. – Garp soltó sus manos y el primero en salir disparado fue Luffy, seguido de Ace, quien caminaba con calma.

Cuando los dos llegaron donde el animal, los ojos de Luffy resplandecieron con admiración.

—¡Sorprendente, es enorme!

—Lo es. – afirmó Ace, era la primera vez que veía a una bestia tan grande y no se les iba encima.

—¡Apuesto que es sabroso! – babeó el niño de sombrero de paja.

—¡¿Quieres comértelo?!

—Debe tener mucha carne.

—No creo que sea buena idea que te metas con ese animal, Luffy. – aconsejó su hermano con sensatez.

—Creo que le agrado. – Luffy ignoró olímpicamente la advertencia de Ace y para cuando ambos se dieron cuenta el elefante lo había tomado con la trompa. Entonces de un movimiento rápido Luffy salió volando de ahí, siendo mandado un tanto lejos. Las personas gritaron sorprendidas y no tardaron en ponerse en alerta.

—¡Luffy! – Ace corrió donde él. Se frenó al verlo atrapado en otra jaula. Al menos no había caído en agua. —¿Estás bien, tonto?

—Sí. – el niño se sacudió. —¡Oye, maldito, cómo te atreves! – amenazó al paquidermo con un puño en el aire.

—¡Oh, por dios! – escucharon un grito histérico entre las demás personas que estaban observando a los animales. —¡Ese niño está en la jaula de los leones! – gritó la misma persona, más histérica

—¡Niño, no te muevas, iremos a rescatarte! – gritó uno de los guardias mientras pedía ayuda por un Den-Den Mushi bebé.

—Luffy, creo que tienes que salir de ahí o armarás un escándalo. – sugirió Ace, observando el pánico del público.

—Está bien. – murmuró Luffy y le dio la espalda a las fieras.

—¡Ah! – gritó una mujer y Luffy escuchó un rugido detrás de él. Se dio media vuelta y entonces contempló las fauces del gran felino. Otro grito de sorpresa volvió a oírse, pero esta vez el león no rugió, más bien se lamentó. Luffy observó a Ace, quien había entrado de un salto a esa jaula sin techo y le había atinado una buena patada en la cara al animal.

—¡Ahora están dos niños atrapados en la jaula de los leones! – escandalizó un hombre mientras que los guardias comenzaban a llegar.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste, Luffy! – regañó su hermano.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡Si tú mataste a ese gato! – reclamó el otro.

—¡Lo hice porque esa cosa iba a comerte! ¡Pero si no hubieras estado peleando con ese elefante no hubiéramos…!

—¡Niños, no se muevan, la ayuda va en camino! – gritó un hombre, el cual estaba totalmente sudoroso.

El sonido de las pisadas de los animales llamó la atención de los hermanos D, los cuales vieron acercarse desde las sombras siete leones más. ¿Estaban de broma? Ellos se habían encargado de peores bestias en la Montaña Corvo y sin sudar.

—Hablaremos después, por ahora tenemos que pelear con esta manada de gatitos. – sentención Ace, colocándose en guardia.

—Está bien. – aceptó con rapidez Luffy.

—¡Niños, tengan cuidado! ¡No hagan movimientos en falso! – advirtió de nuevo el encargado de las fieras.

—No se preocupe, sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer. – alardeó con sutileza el mayor de los hermanos. —¿Listo, Luffy?

—Sí. – asintió enérgicamente, preparado para pelear.

—¡¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?! – gritó de pronto Garp, el cual estaba afuera, al otro lado de la jaula.

—¡Abuelo! – gritó Luffy, sintiendo un sudor frio por la espalda. Ace sólo se encogió al son de un escalofrió.

—¡Les dije que no se metieran en problemas! – Garp metió las manos entre los barrotes y los tomó de la camisa a cada uno, después, haciendo gala de un fuerza los alzó de un tirón, sacándolos de la celda sin el mayor problema.

Ambos cayeron en el suelo, mientras que la sombra de Garp se avecinaba contra ellos.

—¡Vengan, la función va a empezar! – volvió a gritar y le dio a cada uno un boleto. —¡Ahora, iremos a comprar manzanas con caramelo! – bramó de nuevo y Ace y Luffy asintieron automáticamente. —¡¿Está claro?!

—¡Sí! – contestaron al mismo tiempo.

—Bien, vamos. – terminó con una voz más suave y se movió al interior de la carpa, con los dos niños detrás de él como si fueran soldados.

Las personas que estaban alrededor observando todo no podían evitar sentirse aliviados y al mismo tiempo perturbadas.

—Creo… que no vamos a necesitar esto. – dijo un guardia, el cual cargaba consigo un rifle y algunas cadenas. Todos los presentes asintieron.

Para cuando entraron dentro de la carpa, los tres (tanto Garp como los niños) quedaron impresionados por la cantidad de adornos y luces. Hacías grandes redes en la parte superior, cerca de unos enormes barrotes que sostenían la gran lona. Una cerca de protección (muy pequeña por cierto), vendedores ambulantes, gradas en forma de circulo y mucha gente.

—Sorprendente. - dijo Luffy, encantado con lo que veía.

—Nos sentaremos aquí. – Garp señaló la primera fila. Los chicos asintieron y se sentaron, esperando la función. —¡Oiga, vendedor! – gritó el anciano, llamando a un hombre con un carrito de madera, donde llevaba muchas manzanas acarameladas. —Deme tres… - Le repartió una a cada quien y se apresuró a morderla. Se sintió maravillado por el sabor. —No, espere, que sean seis… no, mejor nueve… amm, ¿Doce? – dijo pensativo. —¿Sabe qué? Deme todo el carro.

—¿Todo? – exclamó el vendedor.

—Sí, tome. – le entregó una bolsita cargada de monedas y el sujeto le dejó con gusto en carrito. —Estas cosas son deliciosas…

—¡Abuelo, quiero otra! – pidió Luffy, ya había devorado la primera.

—¡Yo también, viejo! – se apresuró Ace.

—No es una carrera… ¡Y no me llames viejo, Ace! Soy tu abuelo, A-BU-E-LO.

—Sí, lo que digas viejo.

—¡Si serás…!

_¡Damas y Caballeros! _– escucharon todos y prestaron atención. – _¡Desde los recónditos paisajes de la Grand Line, el circo de los Hermanos Petrocci se enorgullece en presentarles la mejor función del mundo! ¡Tomen todos sus asientos, porque está es la tercera llamada para que comience el espectáculo!_

Las luces se apagaron y una fuerte música con luces multicolores comenzaron a iluminar todo el lugar. El redoble de tambores anunció la entrada de algún artista. Salió una bailarina, montada en un corcel blanco que saltaba vallas y aros. La mujer saltaba al mismo tiempo que el animal y caía sobre su lomo una vez que este saltaba un aro o una cerca.

La mujer, vestida con un hermoso maillot saludaba al público con una mano mientras que el caballo, una vez terminado los saltos, bailaba de un lugar a otro.

—¡Sorprendente! – gritó Luffy, mientras un brillo especial aparecía en sus ojos.

_¡Den paso señores a la mejor horda de acróbatas de la Grand Line, con ustedes, Momo y su pandilla! – _gritó el presentador y a la orden una docena de monos salieron, dando saltos y acrobacias para las personas. Los gritos de los niños no se hicieron esperar, entre ellos los de Luffy, que aparentemente gritaba más que los demás. Ace observaba fascinado el show de luces y la cantidad de monos amaestrados que iban de un lugar a otro.

Se subían a las gracias y saltaban hacia el palo principal, ahí subían y por medio de trapecios colgados se desplazaban por el aire, dando volteretas y chillando, entreteniendo a la audiencia.

—¡Sorprendente! – volvió a decir Luffy. Pero la sorpresa fue aún más cuando uno de los monos, uno bastante travieso, se posó detrás del tercio con D. Garp estaba enviciado con las manzanas, comiendo una tras otra, sin prestar atención realmente al frente. Ace estaba tan distraído como Luffy. Así que en un instante el pequeño sintió que el peso de su sombrero se desvanecía.

El mono tomó el sombrero de paja de Luffy y saltó sobre sus cabezas, colgándose del tronco principal y haciendo caravana.

—¡Oye, mi sombrero! – gritó enojado Luffy.

—¡Oye! – Ace se levantó a la par de Luffy cuando vio al mono con su sombrero en la mano.

—¡Devuélveme mi sombrero! – gritó molesto Luffy.

_¡Y con ustedes, señoras y señores, el acto más temible de la noche! ¡Nuestro intrépido y temerario domador de fieras! – _El público aplaudió notoriamente emocionado, pero Luffy no parecía estar acorde con ellos.

Estiró su brazo y alcanzó el enorme tronco, el mono saltó hacia las redes y Luffy le persiguió. Ace iba a seguirle pero se dio cuenta que los encargados del circo comenzaban a poner pedazos de jaula alrededor, para seguridad del público. En seguida los leones salieron a escena y el domador rayó en la pista con una sonrisa y traje de lentejuelas.

Ace se distrajo por un momento al ver esto, pero recordó que no era tiempo y se dispuso a buscar a Luffy con la mirada, el niño no estaba a la vista.

—¿Dónde se metió? – habló para sí, sin poder encontrarlo. El acto comenzó y los leones desfilaron en un gran círculo a la orden del domador. Los animales subieron cada uno a un banco de madera y se pararon sobre sus patas traseras, saludando al público. Ace se quedó quieto, mirando el acto, olvidándose de porqué se había parado.

De pronto un poderoso berrido se escuchó en todo el circo. Garp pareció despertar de su ensoñación y se dio cuenta que sólo Ace estaba a su lado.

—¿A dónde se fue Luffy?

—No lo sé. – respondió Ace, alerta, al igual que todos los espectadores.

De nuevo el sonido de un animal salvaje hizo que las personas se levantaran asustadas de las gradas. Salió desde las bambalinas un elefante y Luffy y un mono estaban montados en su lomo, peleando por un sombrero.

—¡Luffy! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Garp y Ace. El niño logró arrebatarle su sombrero al simio, pero al momento el elefante se paró sobre sus patas y cayó al suelo. Los leones al instante rugieron asustados y comenzó un escándalo.

—¡Demonios! – Ace saltó por la cerca y llegó donde su hermano. El niño estaba a los pies del elefante, que aún bramaba furioso. —¡Luffy, sal de ahí! – ordenó Ace. Luffy se levantó y saltó para que no le pisara el animal.

Entonces el público gritó aterrado, los leones se enfocaron en Luffy y saltaron contra él.

—¡No toquen a mi hermano! – gritó Ace, llegó sorpresivamente y de un solo puñetazo tumbó a un león. —¿Estás en una pieza, Luffy?

—¡Sí! – se levantó enérgicamente.

—¡Acabemos con esta cuenta pendiente! – dijo Ace, cuando se vio rodeado nuevamente por los leones.

Los animales saltaron contra los niños, el público gritaba con desesperación, en cualquier momento la sangre comenzaría a botar. Garp por otro lado no pudo controlar la carcajada que se negaba a callar. Esto era realmente divertido, esos leones estaban en apuros.

—¡Gomu Gomu no Pistol! – gritó Luffy, lanzado al aire su brazo y logró darle en el estómago a uno de los animales.

—¡Tomen esto! – Ace se lanzó contra un león enorme con melena. De un golpe le botó todos los colmillos. Lo tomó de la cola y lo alzó, mandándolo a volar contra los tubos de seguridad. Otro león intentó atacarle por detrás, pero Luffy saltó sobre él, le enrolló sus brazos en el cuello y se lanzó hacia atrás, arrastrando al felino con él.

—¡Eso estuvo bien, Luffy! – felicitó Ace, pero su admiración acabó cuando se dio cuenta que Luffy se había atorado bajo el peso del animal. —¡Idiota, si vas a atacar procura salir ileso de tu propio ataque!

Ace tomó al león que Luffy había derribado de una pata y usando su sorprendente fuerza lo alzó para que Luffy pudiera soltarlo. Dos leones más atacaron y los hermanos voltearon molestos. Atacaron de frente y con sólo la fuerza de sus puños ambos derribaron a las bestias de un solo golpe.

Al ver esto, tanto los circenses como el público comenzaron a corear a los hermanos, los cuales estaban dándoles una paliza a los leones.

El último león rugió molesto, era muy grande y fornido. Pero eso no intimidó a los hermanos.

—Creo que quiere probar su suerte. – afirmó Ace. Sonrió con complicidad hacia Luffy.

—Sí. – estiró sus brazos y los afianzó a los barrotes de la jaula de cada lado, tomando impulso como una resortera. Ace se colocó enfrente de Luffy y empuñó su mano. Todas las personas comenzaron a gritar al ver las extremidades de Luffy. Garp observó seriamente la pelea, ese par haría algo realmente interesante.

El león rugió y se dejó ir contra ellos.

—¡Gomu Gomu no…! – gritó Luffy, estirándose.

—¡Rocket!- gritó Ace, mientras se impulsaba con el cuerpo de Luffy, el impulso fue tan poderoso que se encontró inevitablemente con el león y le destrozó la cara con su puño. El animal se dobló en el aire, totalmente herido y sin poder moverse. Ace sonrió victorioso cuando el animal se impactó contra la jaula de seguridad y ya no se levantó.

—¡Ganamos! – gritó Luffy contento.

—¡Claro que sí! – respondió Ace, sonriendo victorioso.

El público entonces gritó impresionado en una ola que se expandió por toda la carpa. Cuando los hermanos se dieron cuenta de esto se sonrojaron notoriamente y se apenaron por la atención que habían puesto sobre ellos.

—¡Cuidado! – gritó un niño. Entonces la enorme sombra del elefante de hace un momento los cubrió. El animal se paró contra sus dos cuartos traseros y se abalanzó contra ellos para aplastarlos. Los niños se pusieron en guardia, pero se dieron cuenta que no podrían escapar, pues estaban acorralados.

El animal bramó furioso y se empeñó en aplastarlos. Un espeso polvo se levantó en la pista. Las personas y los niños gritaron conmocionados, pensando que de seguro esos niños habían muerto en las patas del elefante. Pero cuando el polvo se asentó observaron con admiración al Vicealmirante Garp, de pie, sosteniendo al animal con sus brazos, sin el mayor esfuerzo.

—Estos fue muy divertido. – asumió él y mandó a volar al elefante usando la fuerza de sus brazos. El animal se despegó el suelo y cayó, llevándose la jaula de seguridad consigo. —Ace, Luffy, buen trabajo en equipo. – elogió Garp, se llevó un dedo a su bigote y se rascó debajo de la nariz.

Los dos niños asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Ahora… ¡Vámonos de aquí! – el abuelo corrió despavorido y los dos niños lo siguieron. —¡Si nos atrapan nos obligarán a pagar los costos! – gritó Garp, acelerando.

Los dos nietos asintieron y corrieron detrás de él. Para cuando llegaron al bosque, los tres se detuvieron y cayeron sentados al piso de tanto correr. Una carcajada adornó todo el bosque, los tres reían como unos locos.

—¡¿Vieron la cara de esos leones?! – gritó Garp. —¡Apuesto que nunca supieron que les golpeó!

—¿Cómo demonios terminaste en el lomo de ese elefante? – preguntó Ace riendo también.

—No tengo idea. – contestó con simpleza el otro niño y eso desató más risas por parte de sus parientes.

—¡Ustedes causaron un gran alboroto! – volvió a decir Garp.

—¡El circo es muy divertido!

—¡Sí! – respondió Ace enseguida de Luffy.

—Sí, pero creo que ya no podremos regresar. – informó Garp. Era obvio, después de haber apaleado a todos los leones y al elefante, seguramente podrían una orden de restricción.

—¡No importa! – dijo alegre Luffy. —Me divertí, ¿Verdad Ace? – el moreno asintió. —Abuelo… ¡Gracias por llevarnos al circo!

Garp se quedó callado y un ligero sonrojo adornó sus mejillas.

—¡Oh, el viejo está apenado! – se burló Ace.

—¡No es cierto! – gritó Garp, más apenado aún. Le había conmovido el agradecimiento de Luffy.

—¡Que sí! – gritaron los niños.

—¡Que no! – dijo Garp.

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no!

Y así siguieron hasta que llegaron a la guarida de los ladrones…

…

Garp suspiró y abrió los ojos, sin darse cuenta pequeñas lágrimas emergían de este. Cubrió su cara con su mano y lloró un poco. Ojala las cosas fueran como antes. Pero entonces reconoció algo… A pesar de lo terrible que había sido el destino nunca dejaría de sentirse orgulloso de sus nietos. Se acercó a la ventana y limpió sus lágrimas. Una carcajada alegre emergió de su garganta.

…

…

—¿Umm? – Luffy ajustó su vista. Estaba sentado desde la cabeza del Sunny y acalzó a ver una isla. —¡Es una isla! – gritó contento.

—¿Una isla? – Usopp corrió con un telescopio. —¡Es cierto! ¿Eh, que es eso? – alcanzó a ver una especia de carpa. —¡Chicos, es un circo!

—¡Yo ho ho ho! – se rio Brook. —Que emocionante.

—¿Qué es eso? – Chopper se acercó a Usopp.

—Es un lugar en donde hacen toda clase de espectáculos.- respondió Robin, mientras hojeaba un libro.

—¡Sorprendente! – gritó Luffy. —¡Hace años que no voy al circo!

—Apuesto que debiste causar todo un alboroto. – comentó Franky, que se acercaba al timón.

—¡Sí! – gritó contentó Mugiwara. —¡Los circos son grandiosos!

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – cuestionó con curiosidad Nami.

—Mi abuelo, Ace y yo hicimos un alboroto con los leones y un elefante.- contestó con una gran sonrisa.

—¿El Vicealmirante Garp y "Puño de Fuego" Ace? – cuestionó Sanji, que se acercaba con una charola llena de postres. —No me sorprende viniendo de ti, pero esos dos parecen ser más sensatos que tú.

—¡Sí! – contestó el capitán con alegría.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hicieron? – Zoro se acercó a la conversación.

—Es una historia muy graciosa… verán, Ace y yo estábamos entrando y... – pero Luffy cortó el relato.

— ¡¿Y?! – toda la tripulación estaba esperando que continuara.

—¡Iremos al circo! – sentenció Luffy, mientras alzaba los brazos y sin más el resto de la tripulación se levantaba para seguir su curso.

Luffy sonrió emocionado. Recordar ese día era como viajar al pasado a esos días en los que sólo eran él y su hermano. ¿Pero para qué recordar aquello? Si podía crear nuevos recuerdos junto con sus amigos, recuerdos que al igual que ese estarían por siempre en su corazón.

—No puedo esperar por ver a los leones. – dijo para sí. A su orden el Sunny se desplazaba contra la marea.

¡Próxima parada, el circo!

**Fin.**

**¿Y que tal? Acaso no fue una experiencia increible XD? ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


End file.
